


How Much

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: How much can you love a man





	How Much

You smiled softly at your friend, “Becky...”

The blond bristled, shaking her head, “your kidding me right?” she ground her teeth and pointed a finger at you, “I cannot believe he is asking you for this!”

You couldn’t help yourself, it didn’t matter what Clint Barton asked of you, he was your best friend. More than that really, you were in love with him.

***

Clint laughed as he handed you your order, single hot dog, smothered in the works, he made a face as you took a bite, “seriously Y/N how you can eat that with such a blissful expression is beyond me!”

"Wade doesn’t complain,” you mumbled through a bite.

"Wade is beyond help,” he answered before taking a bite of his own.

“So, what are we doing today?” you asked following along his side, balancing your dog atop your coffee cup. Snow billowed and whipped through the air around you two and he pulled you into his side making you heat up.

"You are helping me, cause your the most important person in my life, and the only one I can trust!” he nuzzled into your neck making you squeal. “In here...”

You followed him, all day, helping him pick out everything he needed. It was hard and you swallowed your words, your feelings, smiled as he excitedly picked out the items he needed, pointing out what was more like him.

“You look tired, have I kept you too long?” he asked tilting his head to the side and stopping in front of you, ducking his head to catch your gaze, that little pout in place.

You shook your head, knowing that if you stayed you’d be beyond help and it would be too much, “gaahh, Wade is texting, he really needs my help. I’m gonna head out?”

Clint wrapped his arms around you, bags hitting your thighs and back, “Just five more minutes!!! The most important part!!!” he proclaimed ushering you into a door.

Your heart stopped. Jewelry glimmering up at you from every counter available.

It took a second before a man stepped up to you, “Can I help you two? Looking for something special for the special Lady?” he asked Clint winking at you.

Clint burst into laughter, “Her? NO, we’re just friends, yeah?” he nudged you and it hurt. “She’s actually been helping me all day get ready to ask my girlfriend the big question and she happens to have the same size hands...”

His words started to drown out as your chest clenched hard. He wanted you there to try on rings....for her.

Clint smiled as the man pulled out the small case with the one he had been eyeing, “Y/N, let me borrow your hand!” He looked over his shoulder when you didn’t answer. “Y/N?”

***

Wade opened the door to his apartment and chuckled as you threw yourself into him, “HEEYYYY!” he wrapped his arms around you, “whoa, wait a minute now...” he lifted your face frowning at your tears, “what did he do this time?”

"Wade... I need to get out, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Y/N,” he sighed pulling you into his apartment and kicking his door shut. “Why do you think running away will fix it? You need to talk to him.”

You shook your head, “he’s buying her a ring, please Wade...just get me out?!”

***

Clint looked at his phone, Sarah, he swiped right, ignoring her call. He had left the jewelers, rushing after you. He had no idea where to look, a stone settled in his stomach and he wondered why you had left.

***

A small twinge of guilt answered. He ignored it.

***

Now he stood in front of Wade’s old apartment.

Wade sighed as he held your hand, “what is it about that idiot anyways?”

You opened your mouth and let it shut. It was the way he smiled, the way he ate too much and would sit back hiking his pant leg up a bit, the way he pinned you against a wall smirking and claiming you owed him for saving your ass during a mission.

“I mean... I’m an idiot but even I can see the way you look at him. There’s no way he can miss that but why her?” Wade growled angrily.

“It’s because she’s not me...” you sighed and let your head drop back. “She’s normal. There’s nothing about her that isn’t. She’s got a day job, has a cat, calls her parents and goes to lunch with friends. Why wouldn’t he pick her over me?”

"Cause your important, your special.”*You grinned looking over at Wade, “you idiot...”

Clint knocked and waited, this was the only place he could think of. Wade. Wade was the one friend you would turn too aside from him. Tony and Steve would try to talk you out of anything but Wade...

He knocked again, fishing out the keys in his pocket, he knew Wade would never change the locks, he idly wondered of he even locked the door and turned the knob, it swung open and he sighed, “Wade? Y/N? I need to talk...”

Silence answered.*Wade tugged on your hand, “Are you sure?” he asked looking at the bus.

You shook your head, attempting to swallow the desperation that clawed it’s way up your throat. “No,” you answered voice cracking, “but it doesn’t matter,” you bit out tears falling again.

Wade wrapped his arms around you. “Don’t forget about me?”

You smiled and nodded grabbing the shoulder bag and stepping on the bus.

Wade stood by silently as he watched it pull away.


End file.
